paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase and Skye's Christmas Eve
Hi everyone. This story is credited to Aurychase. For Aurychase, this is my Christmas gift to you. I hope you enjoy it. *I only own the ideas for the story. All Paw Patrol characters, places, etc belong to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., SpinMasters, and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.* Chase and Skye's Christmas Eve. It was a nice, calm day in Adventure Bay as the pups laughed and played in the snow. At first, the pups built some snowman, but then, it continued into a snow sculpture contest, and then a classic snowball fight. "Do you give up?" Skye asked Chase as he peeked out from behind a snow pile. So far Rubble, Zuma and Skye were winning, leaving Marshall, Chase and Rocky with less and less snow protection. "No way! Snowballs won't stop us!" Chase replied back. Skye giggled. "Then get ready for raining snowballs!" Skye said before she ducked back behind her teams snow pile. She then dug as fast as she could, sending a group of snowballs showering through the air and toward Chase's team. Chase's eyes widened. "In coming!" Chase cried out as he, Marshall, and Rocky ducked their heads while getting hit by falling snowballs. This was not good. The snowball fight lasted for a while, with Skye's team winning. Once they cleaned up the snow mess that they had made, the pups saw Ryder. "Hi Ryder!" Chase said as he and the pups went up to Ryder. "Hi pups. I was just about to go help Mr. Porter with some supplies. Anyone want to help us?" Ryder explained to the pups. "We do! We want to help!" The pups all said to Ryder. Suddenly, Skye remembered something. "Wait! Ryder, what about the Christmas decorations we still need to put up?" Skye pointed out. "Hmmm. How about you and Chase stay here and finish decorating, while the pups and I go help Mr. Porter. Then once you're done decorating, you two can come to Mr. Porter's place!" Ryder suggested. Skye and Chase cheered in agreement. "Okay pups, let's head over to Mr. Porter's place to help him!" Ryder said before he ran to get his ATV. Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble all got into their rigs, and followed Ryder on his ATV to Mr. Porter's place. Once they arrived, Ryder and the pups got off their rigs and greeted Mr. Porter. " Hi Mr. Porter. The pups and I came to help!" Ryder said in a friendly way. "Thank you Ryder. Thanks pups. Wait, where are Chase and Skye?" Mr. Porter replied. "Chase and Skye are finishing up the Christmas decorations at The Lookout. Once they are finished, they'll meet us here," Ryder explained. Mr. Porter nodded and started telling everyone how they could help. Back at The Lookout, Chase and Skye were hanging up stars, refs, bells, Santas, and other Christmas decorations around the place. "So Chase, are you excited for tonight?" Skye asked the German Shepherd pup as he hung up a Santa over a door knob. "I sure am Skye. How about you?" Chase responded. "Yes. This will be the best Christmas Eve ever!" Skye replied happily, before doing a back-flip. Suddenly, the TV came on. They saw a weather man on the screen. "Hello Adventure Bay. We are coming to you with news about the weather. A snow storm is approaching and will cover Adventure Bay...." "Oh no! What about Santa?" Skye exclaimed with concern. The weather man kept speaking. "The good news is that the storm will pass before Santa arrives in Adventure Bay. However, we advise Adventure Bay people and pups to stay indoors until the storm passes. Snow is expected with this storm. Thank you, and Merry Christmas!" After the weather man finished the weather report, the TV turned off. "Well that's good news! But that storm doesn't sound good. We better call Ryder!" Chase suggested. Skye nodded, and Chase called Ryder. Not a moment too soon, Ryder appeared on the TV screen. "Hi Chase, what's up?" Ryder asked the pup. "Ryder, they just said a snow storm is coming. We wanted to let you know," Chase replied back. "Thank you Chase. We got hear about the snow storm too. You and Skye can finish decorating, and then hang out. I don't want you two coming over here if it's snowing like crazy!" Ryder told Chase. "Yes sir, Ryder sir!" Chase replied. Ryder smiled. "Okay, thank you. Stay safe pups!" Ryder responded until he ended the call. "Well Skye, let's finish the decorations. Come on!" Chase said to Skye as the two pups some more of the Christmas decorations. Soon, within half an hour, the two pups were done decorating. "So Skye, now that the decorations are done, what would you like to do?" Chase asked his friend. "Hmmm. Want to watch the Apollo the Super Pup Christmas show?" Skye replied. "Sure thing, Skye!" Chase responded, running over to the TV and turning it on. The movie played, as Skye and Chase lied down on bean bags, having a good time. The movie was one they had seen before, but it was still a good one. Once they were done watching the movie, Chase took the movie out, and went back over to Skye. "What would you like to do now Skye?" Chase asked the female pup. "Hmmm. Pup Pup Boogie Christmas singing?" Skye suggested. "Sure!" Chase responded. He got the game ready. Skye and Chase had fun as they danced to the color patterns on the screen, and sang Christmas songs together. Overall, they had a fun time! After they were done playing and singing to the game, they turned the game off. The two pups went over to the bean bags they would sleep in, and sighed. "Want to just relax by the Christmas tree, Chase?" Skye asked the German Shepherd pup. "Yes Skye. That sound like a good idea," Chase said back to Skye. The two pups moved the bean bags over to the Christmas tree they had inside The Lookout, and watched as the star and lights magically glowed and shined. After staring at the tree for hours, Skye looked at Chase. "I'm glad we got to spend Christmas Eve together," Skye said to Chase. "Me too Skye," Chase replied. Suddenly, Chase stood up. "Skye, look!" Chase cried out, pointing to the door to The Lookout. Skye looked and saw that the storm had stopped, and now, gentle snowflakes were falling outside. "The storm stopped! ... And it's snowing! Let's go Chase!" Skye cried out with excitement, before she too got up. The two pups then ran out of The Lookout, and outside into the snowy yard. "Quick Chase! Catch a snowflake!" Skye said, now sticking her tongue out to catch any snowflakes that might fall on it. Chase did the same, and managed to get some snowflakes on their tongues. Skye and Chase looked at each other as they stopped catching snowflakes, and laughed. They were having so much fun. Suddenly, Skye gasped. "Chase! Look!" Skye pointing out in front of her. Chase looked and gasped too. They were standing in the backyard, and could see Captain Turbot's lighthouse in the distance. But that wasn't what caught Skye's attention. It was the beautiful shimmering of the water, and the light of the moon in the distance, along with the gentle, falling snow. "This is beautiful!" Skye said in awe. "It is Skye. It really is..." Chase replied back, also in awe. Skye smiled, and looked at Chase. "Merry Christmas Chase," Skye said sweetly. "Merry Christmas Skye," Chase replied kindly, as he too smiled. Chase then wrapped his right paw around Skye, and gave her a hug. Skye hugged back, and as the two pups watched the beauty of the winter scene in front of them, they were happy that they could spend this Christmas Eve together as friends. This truly was a Merry Christmas. The End.